Momentos
by danu saavedra
Summary: songfic   de  una  conmovedora  historia  que  merecía  ser  contada , amores  injustos  y  bromas  del  destino


este es un songfic inspirado en una canción que me impacto desde la primera vez que la oí , la canción se llama moments del grupo one direction , lo se una boy band , pero no le restemos merito , la canción es hermosa .

aqui les dejo el link para que la vean , ya saben borren donde dice punto ok .

**_http PUNTO:/ www PUNTO youtube PUNTO com/watch?v=Lv PUNTO1CtxzJJ2M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos <strong>

Un sabio dijo alguna vez , que la vida se componía de momentos , bueno y malos, es decir la vida no es más que un conjunto de momentos que en su totalidad conforman lo que es el vivir .

Terry un exitoso arquitecto y su prometida Candy , habían formado muchos de esos momentos juntos , se conocieron 5 años atrás y desde el primer día fueron inseparables , se complementaban el uno al otro , ella siempre decía que el día en que encontrara a ese hombre que fuera capaz de terminar su oración por más alocadas que estas fueran , ese sería el hombre de su vida .

y no lo cuestiono jamás ya que la primera vez que tuvo una cita formal con Terry ,charlaban de cine y ella animadamente comento.

-aquella actuación fue una…

-falta de respeto a las artes dramáticas –dijeron ambos al unísono

Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas , él la miro y sonrío ,la vio tan bella y espontánea riendo así .

Ella por su parte supo desde ese instante que él era y seria el hombre de su vida

Al paso de unos meses decidieron vivir juntos ,después de todo él pasaba la noche ya muchos días en la semana en el departamento de Candy , así que lo lógico era dar el siguiente paso.

Era una relación de noviazgo permanente , una eterna y dulce luna de miel , se amaban , admiraban y deseaban el uno al otro .

Él le había pedido comprometerse para casarse algún día , ella con ojos llenos de lágrimas accedió , sin embargo no a corto plazo ya que cada vez que podía lo posponían por una u otra razón .

Aquella mañana , él se levanto antes que ella para preparar el desayuno y sorprenderla , sin embargo la observo tan calmada en la cama ,dormida parecía un ángel y no fue capaz de despertarla .

Tomo una hoja de su libreta y le dejo una nota

" _**hermosa , te veías tan adorable durmiendo que no pude despertarte , recuerda que esta noche vamos al cine y luego a cenar , TE AMO ,recuérdalo siempre , este hombre te ama y lo hará siempre , besos **_

_**TÚ TERRY" **_

Aquella tarde ,Terry se disponía a salir de su oficina ,para ir en busca de Candy, tomo su automóvil y se dirigió al departamento que compartían , al llegar Candy no se encontraba en el lugar y las luces se encontraban encendidas , algo en el ambiente no le gustaba y no sabia que era . Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Candy , contestando solo su buzón de voz

-Candy, amor, soy yo Terry, ¿Dónde te fuiste? , ven pronto te extraño

-hermosa ya responde, quiero verte, te amo

-amor, responde de una vez , me estoy aburriendo

-Candice, OK esto ya no es gracioso responde

-Candice para que tienes teléfono si no respondes

De pronto Terry recibió un llamado

-buenas noches, hablo con el señor Grandchester –decía la voz al teléfono

-si con él que ocurre –respondió algo asustado

-lo llamo del hospital central , lo llamo por la señorita White

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –pregunto antes de que la persona al teléfono pudiera seguir hablando

-necesito que venga de inmediato

-ya voy en camino -saliendo de inmediato al hospital

Terry aún aturdido con aquel llamado no sabia que esperar , ¿Qué le ocurrió? , ¿Por qué esta en el hospital? , ¿Será grave? , ¿Qué ocurre? , ¿Por qué no me llamó ella si se sentía mal?

La lluvia comenzaba a caer en Londres , Terry corrió desde su automóvil ,mal estacionado fuera del hospital , la lluvia lo mojaba por completo y se ganaría una infracción , pero nada de eso importaba , solo tenia que ver a Candy , sentirla en sus brazos , saber que estaría bien y luego volverían juntos a casa.

Al llegar todo era confuso , Terry se dirigió a recepción y pregunto por Candy una enfermera le pidió que la acompañara , pasillos y mil miradas a su paso lo rodeaban , aquel aroma inconfundible de hospital creaban un ambiente nada agradable , se dirigieron por largos corredores hasta llegar a un área muy restringida del hospital .

-¿por qué me trae hasta aquí? , pensé que iríamos a urgencias

-este es el pabellón de oncológica , aquí están los pacientes con cáncer

-¡cáncer!- exclamó Terry alarmado y confuso

-así es señor Grandchester

La cabeza de Terry dio un giro , su mente se nublaba ,su pecho se apretó y hasta el simple reflejo de respirar parecía dificultoso

-pase por aquí -decía la enfermera señalando el cuarto de Candy

Terry entro lentamente y en silencio no era capaz de articular una frase , ella estaba acostada , con su rostro palidecido y sus labios notoriamente secos

-cierra la puerta y apaga la luz -dijo ella , con algo de dificultad

El siempre en silencio hizo todo lo que ella ordeno , volvió a mirarla , solo contemplando , su mente aún aturdida no reaccionaba

-Terry , quiero estar contigo , quiero sentir tú amor , quiero estar a tú lado - dijo ella alzando una de sus manos levemente

Él se aproximo a ella tomando su mano , y una lágrima cayópor su mejilla

-perdón pero ya no puedo seguir escondiendo esto ,aunque lo intente ,mi corazón late más rápido y el tiempo se me escapa –las manos de ella se volvieron temblorosas , al tocar la piel de Terry , acariciaba lentamente su rostro - esto se hace más difícil -comenzó a llorar también ella .

En ese instante Terry limpio las lágrimas de ella con sus manos ,mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él

-si pudiéramos tener nuestra vida juntos un día más , si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás –decía él totalmente quebrantado

-pero no podemos Terry , ya no me queda voz , ya no hay vida en mi –decía Candy muy débil y aún llorando

-Candy , resiste ,sabes que seré tú vida ,tú voz , tú razón de ser , mi amor ,mi corazón esta respirando por este momento en el tiempo –se detuvo y la observo directo a los cristalinos ojos de ella- no se ,juro que encontraré las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes hoy – Terry comenzó a llorar fuertemente sobre el pecho de Candy .

El cuerpo de Candy parecía no responder al llanto de Terry . Aquella mañana parecía tan tranquila ,tan llena de vida y ahora su cuerpo era otro totalmente débil

-Candy, no me dejes solo aquí

-te amo Terry y siempre lo haré

-quiero estar contigo para siempre , quiero oír tus buenos días y tus buenas noches cada día de mi vida , quiero tus besos , nuestras charlas nocturnas , quiero tus risas, quiero nuestras discusiones sin sentido , quiero tus malos chistes quiero mi vida contigo ,te quiero a ti ,solo a ti conmigo .

-perdóname Terry, por ocultarlo

-no tengo que perdonarte, solo puedo amarte, ¡Candy, no me dejes!-su voz quebrantada y suplicante estremeció a Candy. Aún así el destino había hablado.

-te amare siempre -dijo con un tono muy débil ya extinguiéndose poco a poco

-no , Candy ,no ,no me dejes , no te vayas - suplicaba .aferrandose al cuerpo de Candy , tomando su rostro con ambas manos

aquel sonoro aparato que parecía burlarse de Terry ,comenzaba a señalar lo indeseado , Candy había muerto.

Hace cinco meses atrás ella solo consultaba al medico por unos fuertes dolores de estomago , finalmente le detectaron un cáncer ya en la última fase y no quedaba mucho por hacer , simplemente debía vivir lo que le quedaba de vida de la mejor forma posible ,su cáncer estaba ramificado por todo el cuerpo .

Los dolores insoportables y fuertes malestares Candy los oculto de Terry ,decía salir de compras , a casa de una amiga o algo por el estilo ,no quería que los último momentos de su vida con Terry fueran de dolor , aquellos cinco meses ella solo vivió para él y por él .

-Candy , vuelve , tenemos que casarnos , tenemos que tener hijitos bellos como tú

Candy , ¡no!-grito Terry ,un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de si , que importaba llorar , que importaba gritar si de todas maneras era lo único que tenia ,la vida le arrebato lo que más amaba , su corazón ya no servia , era un simple músculo sin sentido

La enfermera lo obligo a salir de la habitación, las enfermeras que comenzaban a entrar a la habitación ,lo desplazaban poco a poco hasta finalmente sacarlo de la habitación , un doctor le dijo que se retirará del área de oncológica , que fuera por un té para calmarse

Pero que demonios , ni un té ni nadie le traería a su Candy de vuelta

Terry no reaccionaba no sabia que hacer se dirigió hasta los baños del hospital , aquel aroma ,aquellos pasillos y esas desconcertadas miradas curiosas ahora eran simplemente agobiantes , entro a los baños cerrando la puerta con seguro desde el interior ,se dejo caer al suelo ,sumergido en un llanto amargo ,un llanto lleno de rabia y frustración .

Simplemente quería desaparecer del mundo ,sin ser recordado ,sin ser visto

-no quiero estar sin ti –balbuceaba mientras continuaba su llanto y llevaba sus rodillas hasta el pecho .

-mi juicio esta nublado como el cielo de esta noche, los murmullos ya son silenciosos y las voces insensibles –Terry trato de gritar a todo pulmón sin embargo su llanto era mayor -esto se hace más difícil-sollozó –si tan solo pudiéramos tener nuestra vida un día más ,si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás.

En ese instante Terry se puso de pie ,su mente como luces intermitentes daba destellos de Candy , una y mil imágenes lo inundaron , jugando juegos en la calle, pateando pelotas como dos niños ,amándose ,divirtiéndose juntos,¿Cómo podía seguir sin ella?, no podía seguir sin ella , no sabia como seguir ,no quería estar solo , quería tenerla para él ,hacerla feliz ,quería amarla como siempre y más , quería tantas cosas que jamás podrían ser .

En ese instante Terry corrió ,desesperado ,sin juicio , sin razón ,lleno de tristeza, lleno de impotencia , el destino jugaba con ellos y todo parecía una broma de mal gusto ,llego a la azotea del hospital , el cielo lleno de nubes grises parecía no querer irse ,parecía el espectáculo perfecto para las tragedias ,Terry sin pensarlo se paro cerca de la orilla , 25 metros lo separaban del primer piso , sus lágrimas sin césar ni un segundo ,parecían consumirlo , sumido en el dolor más grande y fuerte que puede sufrir un ser humano , desgarrando y carcomiendo cada fibra de tu cuerpo , muriendo tú también desde dentro hacia fuera ,la mente bloqueada en dolor, sin sentir ,sin pensar , sin medir nada y solo con la esperanza de alcanzarla donde quiera que esta fuera , llegar donde ella estaba .

Sus pies simplemente cedieron.

Sus cuerpos sin vida fueron enterrados uno junto al otro con una inscripción la cual decía:

"_**Candice White y Terrence Grandchester**_

_**Juntos desde siempre y para siempre"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER <strong>_

**_si despues de leer lloraste, lo amaste o simplemente me quieres linchar , dejame tu review siempre serán bien recibidos _**

**_pd: lo se soy una persona horrible _**


End file.
